


Marketplace meeting

by jelazakazone



Series: Drabbles, mini-fics, micro fics, and other very short fics. [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Late at Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin meets someone in the market late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marketplace meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote one part for princealia, but couldn't leave her hanging, so I wrote the second part.

Empty. Deserted. Stark. Merlin had spent many hours in the marketplace in the daytime when it was teeming with people, full of colorful produce and wares, and pungent with smells of fish, meat, cheese, and cooking foods. He’d never been in the marketplace at night and he wondered what he was doing there now. The stones crunched under his boots despite his attempts at stealth and he was so skittish that when he heard another set of footsteps, he almost lost his footing. The hair on the back of his neck rose as he heard his name; then he sighed.

 

He sighed with relief as he recognized Arthur’s voice hissing in the dark. The light touch of Arthur’s hand on his shoulder made him flinch before he remembered that he was not alone on this venture any longer. “Merlin, I told you to wait for me.” “Sorry sire. I thought I saw movement and thought it best to follow lest we lose the trail.” Arthur sighed at this, then pulled Merlin around the corner and said, “It was just a ruse. I only put you on the trail so I could have you to myself.” They kissed in the dark.


End file.
